To Lead the Charge
by Increasing Paranoia
Summary: For years being a soldier was enough for Krem. Now he's not so sure. Truth be told, Krem's not sure about a lot of things right now.


A/N: Basically, I've been playing too much DA:Inquisition lately and I am still utterly annoyed that you cannot romance Krem. So I'm writing my own romance.

* * *

The Inquisition seemed to be on everyone's lips these days. Krem knew the basics – the explosion that killed the Divine, the prisoner suspected of her murder... He put it out of his mind, though. The Chargers were making a name for themselves and had more work than they could handle.

It was soon back on his mind, though. The fallout of Val Royeaux rippled across Thedas. The Templars had left and no one who remained had a plan to close the breach. Except the Inquisition. A small army was growing at Haven and both the rebel mages and the Templars were taking notice. It wouldn't be long before the Inquisition made an ally out of one of the parties and the Chargers could be a part of it. They would be part of helping to restore order while earning good coin. He went to Bull and it turned out the Ben-Hassrath had a similar idea.

The forces of Haven were impressive if disorganized. Krem stood outside the Chantry and tried to grab someone's attention. The sisters scampered past him without notice though some soldiers cast him curious glances. Still, no one approached him. About the time Krem was ready to give up an elf approached him. He knew most people considered elves second-class citizens but there was something different about the elf approaching him – a sense of self-assuredness. She was marked with the vallaslin and Krem realized that this was not a city elf but one from a Dalish clan.

"Yes?" she asked, curious but cautious. She stopped just outside of arms-length from the soldier.

"Excuse me. I've got a message for the Inquisition but I'm having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me," he told her. The elf gave him a once over, taking in the armor, word and military stance. He fought against the instinct to pull his shoulders back and instead took the opportunity to check out his companion.

Her blond hair was cut into a pixie cut, most likely to keep it out of the way. Krem hypothesized that she was most likely a hunter for her clan and the theory was supported by the daggers strapped to her back. Up close, under the vallaslin, he could make out light scaring which traveled diagonally across her face from her forehead to her chin.

"What's the message?" she asked. Obviously she deemed the warrior worthy of her time. The lieutenant bit back a smile.

"We got word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the storm coast," he told her. "My company commander, Iron Bull, offers the information free of charge. If you'd like to see what the Bull's Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work."

"What should I know about your commander?" the elf asked. The question took Krem by surprise. This girl was smart and clearly knew how to do her research.

"Iron Bull? He's one of those Qunari. The big guys with the horns?" he clarified after noting her look of confusion. "He leads from the front, he pays well and he's a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for," he continued. His bluntness seemed to amuse his conversational partner judging by the glimmer of amusement in her eyes. "Best of all, he's professional. We accept contracts with whoever makes the first real offer. You're the first time he's gone out of his way to pick a side."

"What can your...Bull's Chargers offer the Inquisition?" she asked. The question made Krem smile.

"We're loyal, we're tough and we don't break contracts. Ask around Val Royeaux. We've got references," he told her. The mention of the Orlesian city earned him a sour look and the lieutenant had to bite back a laugh. Clearly, she was unhappy with how things had gone south in the city.

"Why did your commander send us this information?" she continued, clearly changing the subject. Still, it was a fair enough question seeing as how Krem had told her this was the first time Bull had picked a side.

"Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition," he told her – leaving out the part about the Ben-Hassrath. It was up to Bull to take care of that. "He thinks you're doing good work." A small smirk flickered across the elf's lips.

"We'll check it out," she told the lieutenant. Another woman waived to the elf and she excused herself from the conversation. Krem watched as they walked away and as they entered the Chantry he realized he had been speaking to the Herald of Andraste.

"Got a good feeling about this," he told Bull later that night.

"Mm, let's hope," the Qunari grumbled. "The Ben-Hassrath want me to keep an eye on the situation. I'd rather do that with the guys than have to leave you behind," he confessed.

"Aw, chief, stop. You'll make us blush," Krem laughed as he shoved at the chief's shoulder. Iron Bull huffed but let the matter drop, instead focusing on a letter to the next noble who wanted their services. Krem put the Herald out of his mind and returned to his duties as lieutenant.

A week later the Chargers ran into a party of rogue Venatori. A skirmish broke out and Krem threw himself into the fight, trying to make himself a bigger target so that Dalish and her group could get some distance between themselves and the main group of fighters. A few of the Venatori tried to trail them and Krem rounded on them, cutting them down quickly before turning back to see who was left.

A Venatori was much closer than he initially thought. Cursing under his breath, Krem braced himself to take the blow but it didn't come. The Venatori groaned and fell in the sand. Daggers were quickly pulled out of the corpse's back and the Herald gave Krem a quick smile before disappearing back into stealth mode. With fresh fighters the last of the Venatori were quickly killed or ran away.

"Chargers! Stand down!" Bull shouted. "Krem! How'd we do?" the Qunari asked as he approached his lieutenant. The man in question stood at attention as his commander drew near.

"Five or six wounded, chief. No dead," he answered proudly.

"That's what I like to hear," Bull answered with a proud smile. "Let the throat cutters finish up and then break out the casks." Krem gave a slight nod to indicate that he understood and accepted the orders before turning on his heel and relaying the orders to Skinner and her lot. He fought the urge to glance back but he'd swear on his deathbed that someone was watching him. Skinner and the other throat cutters made fast work of the remaining Venatori and the lieutenant made his way back to the shore. The chief and the Herald had found a spot to sit and talk and Krem picked his way over to them.

"I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my lieutenant," Bull told the Herald as the he joined them.

"Good to see you again," he told the elf. "Throat cutters are done, chief."

"Already?" Bull asked in surprise. "Have them check again," he ordered. "I don't want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. ...no offense, Krem," he added.

"None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was," he told Bull as he turned away. "Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" This time he caught the eye of the Herald and noted the glint of amusement in her eyes. He fought the urge to toss her a wink and carried out his orders. He didn't know what the Chief said but it worked and the Chargers were hired. Krem just wished it would have happened _before_ they broke out the alcohol.

Haven was...not what the Chargers were expecting. Krem had relayed his experience but he had expected the Inquisition to be more organized on his second visit. Still, the Inquisition's troops showed promise and the Ambassador was gracious in greeting them. It was clear that their professionalism surprised her but she quickly recovered and Krem hammered out the details of their contract while Bull met behind closed doors with the spymaster. By the end of their first week they were set up outside the walls of the Chantry and its courtyard.

The Herald made regular stops, clearly looking to learn more about her new comrades. Krem watched as she spoke to Bull – the huge Qunari looming over the tiny elf. When she finished speaking to the Qunari she headed over to the lieutenant.

"Cremisius, right?" she asked. Krem tried not to flinch.

"Krem is fine, Your Worship," he told her, ignoring how the Bull shook with silent laughter. The elf gave a sigh of her own.

"Please call me Rissa," she requested. "I'm not the Herald of Andraste. I don't even _believe_ in Andraste."

"Sorry, your worshi- uh, Rissa," Krem corrected. Rissa's mouth quirked and the man was beginning to realize this was her way of silently laughing. "What can I help you with?" he asked, changing the subject. She asked about the Chargers, about jobs that they worked. She asked him about the Iron Bull and about Krem's history with the company. The man was happy to talk about his family, though he only lightly touched on certain topics. The Dalish elf was tactful and let him give vague answers but Krem knew he wasn't fooling her. The most awkward question was when the Herald asked about being from Tevinter.

"Will it be awkward?" she asked. "I know Tevinter uses elves as slaves-"

"It won't be a problem," Krem quickly interrupted. "My family has never owned slaves," he told her. "Besides, you saw at the Storm Coast that we have elves in the Chargers – both Dalish and city. You do your job it doesn't matter where you're from or who you light a torch for," he told her. His answer evidently took her by surprise, but he was rewarded with a sincere smile nonetheless.

"Thanks, Krem. We'll talk later," she told him before scampering back to meet with her advisers. Word through the grapevine was that the Inquisition would be choosing their ally. Krem knew the advisers were split on whether they should meet with the mages or templars and he wasn't sure where Rissa stood on the matter.

"What do you think, chief?" Krem asked later that night. "Who will be joining us?"

"Mages," he sighed.

"Really? I'd a thought someone who was a hunter would want fighters," he said. He was honestly surprised. Bull groaned before downing the rest of his cup.

"Ben-Hassrath, remember? The boss is Dalish. She doesn't trust humans, much less soldiers. How often do you think Templars chased her clan, trying to grab the apostates and take them to a circle? I can tell you that some of those scars of hers aren't from a forest animal. They're from a blade. She won't trust the Templars. But mages? She's been around mages her whole life. They don't bother her. Mark my words, our allies will be _mages_."

Bull was right, of course. He usually was. He just didn't know how much crazy shit was going to be involved before they were able to ally with the mages. Krem overheard the story in the tavern. Crazy Venatori with their crazy time-altering magic. Crazy cults. It was stories like this one that made Krem happy he left homeland. What Bull didn't know was that Rissa would come back not just with the rebel mages, but another man from Tevinter.

Dorian Pavus was an Altus – a noble mage from Krem's homeland. The soldier would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little interested in speaking with the man. He found him drinking alone in the tavern; the other patrons were clearly giving him a wide berth due to his nationality. Krem grabbed a drink from Flissa and collapsed into the seat across from the mage. This clearly took the other man by surprise but he quickly recovered.

"Careful," he warned the soldier. "You stick around and people will be whispering that you're cavorting with an evil magister." Krem snorted.

"You're an Altus, not a Magister. Not yet at any rate. So long as you don't try and order me around we'll get on just fine," he responded in Tevene. A pleased grin flashed across the mage's face.

"Rissa told me there was another gentleman from Tevinter here. I must say, I didn't expect you to search for me." Dorian told him. "My name is Dorian Pavus."

"Cremisius Aclassi," Krem told him, shaking the offered hand. "Friends call me Krem. So tell me Dorian, what's new with Tevinter – aside from the murderous cult called Venatori." he asked. Dorian gave a pleased laugh before letting Krem know everything that had happened since he fled the country. Krem was surprised at how easy it was to get along with the Altus. Dorian wasn't nearly as stuck up as other nobles Krem had come across and while he certainly put on a good performance it was easy to see that the mage _did_ care and was passionate about making real changes to their homeland. It wasn't until the Iron Bull came looking for his second-in-command that Krem realized how long the two men had spent talking. "Oh, sorry Chief! Didn't realize what time it was," he apologized as he stood up from their table.

" _What?_ " Bull asked him. Krem cursed under his breath when he realized he was still conversing in Tevene.

"I said, sorry Chief. Lost track of the time," he repeated. "Dorian here is from Tevinter as well and he was catching me up on everything's that happened." Bull glanced at the other man quickly before stopping and giving the mage another look over.

"You're the Iron Bull, I presume?" Dorian asked as he stood up. Even standing he barely came to the Qunari's shoulder. The two men had heard about each other, though Bull had not been in the party at Redcliffe. He was rather pleased about it, too, after hearing the crazy shit that went on there.

"So, we have another 'Vint." Bull stated. "And a mage one at that," he added with a growl.

"Easy, Chief," Krem told him as he patted him on the shoulder. "Dorian's a good guy. He won't try to brainwash you or send you into the future. So long as you're nice, anyway," he added, throwing a wink towards Dorian.

"I'm always nice!" Bull argued as he let Krem turn him around and push him towards the door.

"Well, we'll just find out for ourselves, hm?" Dorian told him with a small smirk. Bull growled.

"Oh, I'll show you just how nice I can be," he told the mage before Krem shoved him out the door.

"That's not as threatening as you think it is, Chief," Krem laughed before waiving bye to Dorian and following his boss to the training fields. He spent the rest of the day listening to Bull rave against their new ally. The lieutenant had the distinct feeling that the two of them would be a couple before very long.

This was how Krem spent his days. A drink with Dorian, training with the Chargers and increasingly rare visits from Rissa. It was to be expected, he told himself. After all, she was practically running the Inquisition. Of course she wouldn't have time to stop and visit soldiers every day. Still, he couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed about it. The disappointment didn't last, though. With the help of the mages the breach was sealed. Krem didn't even have time to wrap his head around it before an unknown army marched on Haven.

As the bells rang, calling soldiers to arms, Krem caught sight of Rissa rushing to the front lines of the battle. The Seeker trailed behind her, along with Varric and the apostate but Krem quickly lost track of them as he joined the Chargers. It was Templars, he realized. They were being attacked by Templars but...something was wrong with them.

"Shit, chief! What...what's _wrong_ with them?" he asked. Some of them didn't even look like men or women anymore and those that did had...something growing out of them.

"It's lyrium!" Dalish yelled. "Red lyrium! Don't touch it!" she shouted, running to spread the word to the rest of the Chargers.

"They're growing _lyrium_ out of their bodies?" Bull asked. "Aw, this just keeps getting worse and worse! Leave the bodies where they fall. Let's take down as many bastards as we can. Show 'em what the Chargers can do!" he ordered. Krem didn't know how many men and women they felled that day. It was all a haze of flashing blades while arrows and magic flew through the air. The only time it halted was when the dragon flew overhead and decimated their army.

"Back to the Chantry!" someone cried and it wasn't long before a large mass of soldiers came running their way. The Chargers joined in the retreat, battling their way back the way they had come. With the survivors all packed into the Chantry a heated debate took place as to what should happen next. Krem wasn't close enough to hear what was being said, but it ended when Rissa and her companions exited the Chantry while a young man Krem had never seen before assisted Chancellor Roderick to the back of the building. The group trailed after the Chancellor, following an overgrown path. It soon became clear that the path was another way out of the Chantry and the survivors found themselves trekking through the mountain.

"Chief...what about the Herald?" Krem asked when he realized that her group had not rejoined them.

"They're keeping the Templars and that dragon occupied while the main bulk gets to a safe place. Then the trebuchets will be fired, bringing an avalanche down on the remaining Templar forces." Bull told him.

"Won't that bury the Herald as well?" Krem asked. Bull didn't answer but his lieutenant knew it was because he was worried. Rissa had escaped certain death too many times now. Everybody worried that this would be the time her luck ran out.

When the group made its way into a small valley, Cullen sent up a signal. Shortly thereafter everyone felt the ground shake as they heard a large rumbling noise. Thousands of pounds of snow tumbled down a mountainside. So...the Herald had survived to set off the trebuchets. Now they would have to wait and see as to whether she survived the avalanche. The Seeker arrived with Varric and the apostate shortly after the avalanche. They confirmed that Rissa had still been alive, though she had sent them ahead once Corypheus and his dragon had descended upon the Chantry. A tense time of waiting descended on the group and nothing could be done to alleviate it. Bull watched as his lieutenant paced a groove into the mountainside and still, there was no Herald of Andraste. Finally, Krem broke out his sword and began cleaning the blood and other detritus off. Once clean he began to sharpen the blade and the even strokes lulled him into a meditative state.

"There! It's her!"The words broke his trance and Krem sheathed his sword as a group of soldiers carried the Herald into the healers' tent. "She's alive!" The cry echoed around as a sense of relief washed over the camp. The bundle of knots that had made itself home in his stomach finally unwound and Krem retired to his tent. Nothing more could be done tonight and he would need all his energy tomorrow.

~Review~


End file.
